


The Amazing Amethyst

by MaladaptiveDaydreamer



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Gen, Insecurity, Light Angst, Low Self-Esteem, Meep Morps (Steven Universe), amedot - Freeform, jasper mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-19 06:08:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19969285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaladaptiveDaydreamer/pseuds/MaladaptiveDaydreamer
Summary: This is my first fic, so please don't judge me too hard, lol. This is just a little story about Peridot cheering Amethyst up after something happens.Maybe it was the soldier in her, but Amethyst was eager to prove her worth as a crystal gem.





	The Amazing Amethyst

It started out like any other mission. 

Garnet, Amethyst, Pearl, and Steven were investigating the beach of the watermelon people in search of a dangerous corrupted gem that was harming the Watermelon Stevens’ way of life. 

Since Steven was connected to the watermelons, he sensed the danger this corrupted gem posed on them in his dreams and immediately informed the gems of this, prompting the gems and Steven to warp over to the island. 

Amethyst hummed impatiently as they sauntered over to the Watermelon Village. She’d been dying for a chance to prove her usefulness to the team, and now she had finally gotten it! 

The last few battles didn’t exactly boost her self esteem, especially since she had been poofed in almost all of them. She hated being such a weak fighter, especially since Steven, who was thousands of years younger than her, had beaten her in combat that one time.

“Can we hurry up and fight this thing already?” Maybe it was the soldier in her, but Amethyst was eager to prove her worth as a crystal gem.

Pearl rolled her pale blue eyes. “Amethyst, for the last time, we need to be patient. For all we know, this gem could be the toughest monster we will ever encounter!” 

“Yeah, right.” Now it was Amethyst’s turn to roll her eyes. “You say that like we haven’t fought tough beings before.” 

Before Pearl could retort back, a loud, shrill pterodactyl-like shriek pierced through the air like a knife. It sounded far off, but it was still unnerving.

“Well,” Garnet said, stoically, “you might not be wrong.”

Steven let out a nervous chuckle, bracing himself to summon his shield should any corrupted gem attack unexpectedly. “I sure hope Pearl’s wrong…”

When they arrived at the Watermelon village, everything was in tatters. Stick houses were in shreds, little watermelon statues were torn apart, and pieces of watermelons scattered the ground. 

Steven gaped at all of the destruction.

“Wah wah wah!” One farmer Watermelon Steven cried when they saw the Crystal Gems arrive. It warily stepped out of the bush it was hiding in.

“Whoa, this place got wrecked,” Amethyst remarked. She looked at the little fruit farmer. “Hey, little dude, sorry about your little, uh, village. Don’t suppose you happened to see where the gem went off to?”

The little watermelon pointed sadly towards the coastline.

Steven thanked them as they jogged to the beach.

When they reached the shoreline, everything was eerily quiet. No monsters were shrieking, no wind was blowing, and even the ocean was calm. It was strange.

“Everyone, be ready for anything.” Garnet instructed as she summoned her gauntlets. 

The rest of the crystal gems summoned their weapons, eagerly obeying their leader’s command.

“Ugh, this is pointless,” Amethyst complained. “The thing’s not eve-“ All of a sudden, a swift gray blur of sharp teeth came out of the sky and struck Amethyst, the force of the blow throwing her into the ocean.

“Amethyst!” Steven yelled as the creature made another pass at the gems. Steven held up his shield and blocked the blow, stumbling backwards against the force of it. 

The monster was incredibly fast. It continuously dive-bombed and retreated with incredible speed. The gems could only make out the creature’s large size and gray color.

Pearl jumped, aimed, and threw her spear at the beast’s chest, being careful to not hit the gem, which was on the front of its neck. However, the corrupted gem was too quick, too agile, and had only been scraped by the weapon.

“Ugh,” Pearl growled. She never misses!

Immediately after this, Garnet was on the offense, leaping at the dragon-like creature and managing to land a few sharp blows on its chest with her huge gauntlets. 

Enraged, the gem roared as it whirled around and slammed its tail into Garnet, which caused her to plummet headlong into the sand.

“Ow.” Garnet rose up, casually wiping sand off from her outfit. “Mind lending a hand, Amethyst?”

Amethyst, having arrived from her surprise visit to the ocean, spat out some of her long strands of sopping wet hair that somehow wound up in her mouth. “Yeah, yeah, I’m coming.” She summoned her whip, determined to prove that she wasn’t the weakest gem.

As Steven, Pearl, and Garnet all took turns attempting to poof the ridiculously elusive gem monster, Amethyst launched her whip and miraculously managed to wrap it around its leg.

“Aw yeah! I knew I could handle this by mysel-“ Amethyst’s victory screech was cut short when the beast suddenly hurled her into the air at an incredible speed. Screaming, the purple gem clung onto her whip and hastily summoned another, frantically trying to wrap it around the monster’s neck in order to strangle it, but it was too quick for her. 

Fortunately for Amethyst, help had just arrived. Garnet launched Pearl at the beast, whose spear pointed towards the monster’s chest. 

Pearl took aim, preparing to poof the creature once and for all, when, out of nowhere, she was flung under the beast. Her leg had been caught by one of Amethyst’s whips, revealing that her attempts to strangle the beast have gone awry.

“AMETHYST!” She screamed.

“My bad!” Amethyst stifled a snicker as she held on to the corrupted gem. “Hold on, I’ll-“

Suddenly, Amethyst heard a sickening noise. She looked down at Pearl, or rather, where Pearl should have been. 

To everyone’s horror, the monster had impaled Pearl on the pointed end of her own spear, using the whip she was entangled in to slam her against the ground. Amethyst cringed.  
If she had never summoned her whip, if she hadn't been so focused on poofing the gem herself, this wouldn’t’ve happened.

Pearl had been poofed.

And it was her fault.

Three hours later, after they finally managed to poof and bubble the corrupted gem, a very disappointed Garnet scolded Amethyst on her carelessness.

Amethyst didn’t try to argue or excuse herself as she would have done in the past. She simply nodded and admitted her mistake.

When they arrived at the temple, Steven glumly placed Pearl’s gem on one of the couch cushions and placed it gently on the kitchen table.

Guiltily, Amethyst shuffled to her room.

The plump purple gem slouched glumly in her tattered bean bag chair, dejectedly bouncing an old, raggedy tennis ball against the dirtied walls of her room as she reflected on how she, unsurprisingly, once again screwed everything up.

“You live like this?”

Amethyst jolted and spun around at the nasally voice. “Peridot, you scared the crud outta me!”

The green alien hummed. “Really? I did not know I was that intimidating.”

Amethyst rolled her eyes. “That’s not wh-“ she shook her head. “What are you doing here?”

Peridot sat on the floor near Amethyst. “I came over to show you some of my meep morps.” She brought out a sketchbook. “Well, that was the original plan, anyway.”

Amethyst eyed the sketchbook. “Original plan?”

Peridot flipped through the pages of her sketchbook, each page covered in drawings of every color. “Yes, well, before I arrived in your room, I noticed Pearl’s formless gem on the table and realized that your last mission must have gone horribly wrong. So I figured I could cheer you up!”

“You’re doing a great job so far,” Amethyst muttered sarcastically as she blew strands of hair out of her face.

“Thanks! I try.” The jade gem grinned, oblivious to Amethyst’s displeasure. 

Amethyst sighed. “I really screwed up this time, Peri.”

Peridot’s smile vanished. “How?”

The purple gem tossed the ball she had been bouncing into the trash. “I got so caught up in trying to prove my worth as crystal gem that I got Pearl poofed.” 

Peridot paused to consider this. “Prove your worth as a crystal gem? I think you’ve already done that multiple times.”

Amethyst shook her head. “I mean that I haven’t exactly been the best at fighting lately. No matter what I do, no matter how hard I try, I just can’t win.”

Peridot could tell where this was coming from. “Jasper really got to you, didn’t she?”

Amethyst shrugged. “Maybe she did.” She grabbed a bag of chips that were lying on the floor and tossed a chip into her mouth. “Probably because she’s right; I’m completely useless, and I just proved it once again.”

Peridot made a face. “Don’t be ridiculous! First of all, Jasper is a clod, so her opinions don’t matter. Second of all, your value is not based on your ability to fight.”

Amethyst snorted. “True. But still, it sucks not being able to help your friends in combat because you’re too busy either being poofed or messing everything up.” She slouched even more. “I just hate being the weakest gem.” 

Peridot thought for a moment. “But you’re not the weakest! You’re still way stronger than me! And I’m sure you could totally beat-uh what’s her name-Connie in a fight if you wanted to.”

“Pfft. Yeah right,” Amethyst snorted. “Like you couldn’t just use your awesome metal powers and poof me instantly like you did with Jasper when I couldn’t even put a scratch on her.”

Peridot blushed at the compliment. “You think my powers are awesome?” She giggled. “They are pretty cool, aren’t th-“ she stopped when she saw the look on Amethyst’s face. “-I mean, they’re not THAT great. I just got lucky, that’s all.”

“Did I ever tell you about the ‘Purple Puma?’” 

“The what now.” A confused Peridot queried, having absolutely no idea what a puma was.

Amethyst smiled as she remembered her old wrestling days. “It was my wrestling persona, from when I used to fight, er, wrestle people. It was one of the only things I was really good at. In fact, I was so good, I won several championship belts.” She grinned as she pointed at the aforementioned belts that were still hanging on her wall.

Peridot looked at the belts, curious. “I don’t get it. What does this have to do with your insecurity?”

Amethyst sighed. “When I was wrestling, for once, I felt powerful. You know, like how Garnet probably feels all the time. Of course, I was only wrestling with humans, but still, it felt nice to be good at something.” She stared at her belts, glumly. “Too bad those days are over.”

Peridot placed her hand in Amethyst’s. “Amethyst, you may not know it, but you’re remarkable! You’ve improved the lives of so many people and gems, including mine.” Peridot blushed. “In addition, because of you, Jasper is bubbled and can’t cause any more damage!” 

Amethyst’s lips twitched upwards. “Technically it was you that poofed her, but I guess I can take credit for the bubbling part.” 

Peridot grinned. “See? We make a great team, don’t we?” She put her arm around Amethyst. “So, now that I have successfully cheered you up, would you care to see my amazing meep corps?” She shoved her book in Amethyst’s face before she could respond. Politely, the other gem gently picked up the book and opened it.

Amethyst smiled as she slowly flipped through Peridot’s drawings. They weren’t exactly professional, but they weren’t bad either.

“Hey, I like this one.” 

Peridot looked at the picture she was referring to. “Ah, yes, a true classic. It took me 3 hours to make that one!” 

The drawing portrayed Amethyst summoning her whip to battle Jasper in the Beta Kindergarten, although to Amethyst, it looked as though she was challenging an orange to fight, considering how awkwardly Jasper was drawn.

“What do you call it?” Amethyst admired the way Peridot drew her, especially her hair. She was the most detailed part of the drawing.

Peridot pondered the question for a moment before answering. “I haven’t decided yet.” Then she looked at Amethyst. “What do you think I should name it?”

The purple gem thought about it for a minute, then answered.

Peridot squealed. “That’s perfect. I love it!” She eagerly scribbled the name in the corner of the paper. “I think this might actually be my best work yet! What do you think?”

Amethyst nodded. “It is pretty awesome.”


End file.
